A Sadist, A Masochist, And a mute
by Captianawesome
Summary: Kakuzu and his partner are in for a big surprise when a new member is assigned to their group. Hidan's a coming!
1. Chapter 1

Kakuzu glanced at the small girl trailing behind him.

"Shiro,"

"!"

Her head snapped up, and her wide maroon eyes stared up at him.

"Let's go. We must make it there before nightfall."

She nodded her head quickly, and jumped onto his back, hitch-hiking a ride back to the base.

+at the base+

"AH! Kakuzu, Shiro, there you are. Just in time too."

"What is it leader-sama?"

"We have a new recruit. "

Kakuzu turned to Shiro, and threw her a questioning glance. She merely shrugged her shoulders in response, and shook her head.

"His name is Hidan, and he shall be on your team from now on Kakuzu."

"UGH! Fine, where is he?"

"He's-"

"I'm right er' fuckface!"

They whipped around to see a man in bloody black-blue pants and ninja sandals saunter up to them, a slashed out forehead protector around his neck, and a strange looking pendant on a beaded chain lying across his *bare 'drool'* torso. His hair was sleeked back, and was silver-ish in color. His pale lips formed a smile/ smirk and his purple eyes bored into her maroon ones.

"Well, hello cutie…" 'Cue smolder'.

Shiro looked up at him in disgust, and strode over to him and grabbed his large hand in her small ones.

She dragged him down the hallways, the rest of the Akatsuki members trailing behind her, until they reached a door.

"Well then, impatient then are we babe?"

Kakuzu smoldered, and was about to go off, until he recognized the door they were standing in front of. Smirking, he relaxed back to enjoy the humiliation fest.

*silent giggle*

She pushed his back against the door, and put her chest up to his, leaning up to his lips. He smirked, and closed his eyes, leaning down to capture her lips, when the door suddenly opened behind him, and he stumbled in, landing flat on his butt.

The Akatsuki laughed, as he looked up at the now smirking girl standing in the doorway, grinning down at him.

She made a handsighn, and fiery letters appeared in front of her, reading

"Do us all a favor, and take a freaking bath!"

Then she slammed the door, dispelling the letters, in his face.

She turned around, and dusted her hands together, walking over to Kakuzu with a proud grin on her face.

'Yes, yes Shiro. You did good!" said Kakuzu, placing a hand atop her head and ruffling her short black spiky hair with his hand. Her hair was mid shoulder-length, and also had red and silvery-white streaks running along through it.

She smiled again, and turned around and jumped on his back.

"Ugh, fine! But no more piggyback rides after this one for the rest of the day!"

She pouted, but after a stern look from below her, she quickly nodded her pale head.

+ In there room.+

"Mizu! Were back!"

A large black leopard came out of her sleeping bed on the ground and trotted over to the two members.

Shiro slid off of Kakuzu's back. And walked slowly over to Mizu, snuggling up to her giant head.

Mizu was a 10 ft. tall black leopard, that loved Shiro more than anything in the world.

She tolerated Kakuzu.

Shiro stood to make her way over to her bed, but collapsed onto the floor. Kakuzu rushed over, and picked the girl up. Carrying her back to her side of the room and her bed, he laid her down on the dark purple sheets.

"Damn it Shiro! You know you aren't supposed to do that! Your magic only lasts so long! You can't afford to weaken yourself by making a joke! The letters are only for when you need them! Not for show!"

She smiled up weakly at him, and grinned, showing her unusually sharp k9's.

"Ugh, you just need to be more careful kid! I would hate to think of any harm befalling you!"

She grinned at him, and raised one small pale hand and laid it on his face, and gave him a closed eyes – lop sided grin .

Later at the dinner table, all of the Akatsuki members were sitting around drinking and talking.

"So, kid… what's her name?"~*

Kakuzu turned to Hidan, "Shiro. Her name is Shiro."

"Hey—I * asked her~! She can speak for herself, can't che~w sweetheart?"

Shiro looked sadly at the ground, and got up and walked away, the door to their room slamming behind her entrance.

"What the fucks~* her~ problem?"

"You idiot, hmm! Haven't you realized by now, yeah?"

"What are u talking about girly? Why ain't the ~ broad talking-!"

Kakuzu immediately had a hand at his throat.

"She doesn't speak damnit! She can't speak. Shiro is a mute."

**(all of the ***~~~ means slurring and drunk!)**


	2. Chapter 2

'Why do I have to be so different?'

"Shiro…"

"?" she turned her head around to face him.

"Don't do this. It doesn't matter to any of us that you do not speak! I love you regardless. In our own special way."

She smirked up at him, and sat down on the floor in front of the door length mirror handing on their wall.

He sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, making her sigh, and lean her head against his shoulder.

"You know, you always had a way of making everybody laugh."

She just stared at the mirror.

*flashback*

'_Hehe, Kakuzu! That tickles. Stop it!'_

'_No way Shiro!'_

'_hehehe,hahaha,heyah!"_

_Shiro jumped up and ran in a short little circle, then pounced onto his back._

_The onlookers laughed at the two. They all loved little Shiro. And she loved Kakuzu. And if he meant so much to her, then he was for the time being, safe from them._

_But that all changed'_

*end flashback*.

I miss your singing voice. You could sing more beautifully than anybody in the village!"

She gave him a scowl.

"Oh, um….. I'm not helping you to feel any better, am I?

'_Nope._' she glared.

"Sorry."

***knock knock***

They both turned towards the door in question, and Kakuzu answered, 'come in."

"Hidan poked his head through the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Didn't I just answer that question? Come the hell in and shut the damn door Hidan!"

Hidan gave a nervous laugh, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well-um… leader-sama told me that I had to bunk with you all since, we are going to be partners and all Kakuzu."

'Hmm!'

"Well, you are going to have to live with Mizu and Shiro then too. They both also live here..."

Mizu snarled, and looked like she was about to snap and lunge at Hidan, until Shiro turned to her and snapped her fingers three times. Mizu settled down, yet kept her eyes glued to Hidan's neck vein. Her eyes trained with him as her walked over to the spare bed in the room, and sat down on it.

Shiro gave a silent sigh (duh.) and stood up, removing Kakuzu's hand from around her shoulders. She walked over to Hidan and looked down on his sitting form from her standing stature. She sighed again, closing her eyes. She opened them again, and extended her hand towards him...

He looked at it questioningly and then back to her.

"?".

"She's trying to forgive you for being a total dick head stupid!"

"OH! Well then…"

He shook her hand, and she smiled at him.

She went across the room to sit on Kakuzu's bed, and Mizu jumped up with her.

"NO! Shiro~! How many times do I have to tell you to get it off the bed! It freaking sheds!" Yeah., well her hair is manageable. I'm afraid that your hair is going to attack me in my sleep Kuzu!" was written in fiery letters before her.

"Damn it Shiro! Don't use those damn letters anymore! It exhausts you!"

The letters disappeared, and she crossed her arms across her chest, and stuck her pink tongue out at him, and then turned her head to her side away from him, her nose up in the air.

"Stupid fucking brat…"

*l8r.*

Shiro was piggy-backing Kakuzu, Mizu walking beside them, and Hidan on their other side.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"To the dining room stupid!"

"But, what about."

"What?"

"What about the big cat?"

"She eats with Zetsu."

"The plant dude who is a cannibal?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"**Who's the one**?"

"^-^"

Shiro gave him a wide smile, and Mizu purred.

"Hello Mizu. **Ready to eat**?"

She mewled and stalked off behind him.

*in the dining room**

"What the fuck is this?"

"It's sushi Hidan."

"No… I meant the soup!"

"It's shark fin soup."

"pppppfffttttttttttttt!"

Kisame nearly pooped a cow, and spluttered it out, and ran from the room.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

The whole room burst into laughter, and Sasori grinned.

"Oh, how I love to torture shark-boy Kisame!"

*back in their room. Night time. Time for bed!*

Hidan had been given some clean sheets to sleep on/in.

H

"|e looked across the room to see Shiro walk out of the bathroom door.

His jaw DROPPED!

There she stood, her hair dripping wet, her C breasts only in a tight black sports bra with a fish-net shirt over it, and some dark green sweatpants. And now he could see all of the scars.

She had scars covering almost all of her body, and a particularly long one across her pale neck.

Hmm… no wonder…'


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback

The lights were crashing out all around them.

They all hurried to the door, but they could not all make it out with their own lives!

The bandages were seeping blood into her eyes, and she could not see the prison guard.

Before she could scream out to him, he saw her and fell into a fit of rage.

Then she was slit open

End Shiro's Dream

Flashback.

I was all alone in the prison cell.

They had sent Shiro on a mission so that she could not interfere with me and my assationation failure.

She found me anyways.

They found her neck with a kunai, but my treads kept them from cutting to deep

I carried her out to the woods after slaying them all, and disguising Shiro's family and telling them to run away, that we would catch up to them one day, I said with a weary smile.

They knew it.

They knew…

That we were never coming back.

Shiro's mother came up and hugged her daughter, and then Kakuzu. She was much shorter than him, but as she gazed up into his eyes, she could still only just see the little 8 year old boy playing with a 6 or 7 year old Shiro. Them laughing and playing. Sitting by the pond drinking lemonade, swimming in the warm water, and bathing out in the sun with each other, smiling always. Making silly jokes.

Now here they stood, bloody, caked in sweat and dirt. Saddened and broken. But true friends to the very end.

"I love you my little Shiro! Come and find me one day dear. I love you my Shiro!' Kakuzu, please, keep her safe, love her, and keep her happy!"

He looked down at the woman whom he often called mother, not his own, but just as good as, he could not bear to relive the memories of the wonderful times he had shared with the people down there in the city, each all burning. He loved this woman! But even more so, the young woman in his arms.

"Yes. I will mis- M-mommy…"

She burst out into sobs as she recalled all of the times he had ever said that to her. Yes mommy' 'no mommy', 'ok I will mommy'.

Shiro's father approached.

"Shiro… my little jounnin already! Look at how you've grown from your days in the rammen shop and out wrestling in the street squares all around town with Kakuzu. Your best friend, brother, and someday even lover…' (Kakuzu's eyes shot up at this!) 'I'll miss you."

He leaned over to kiss her, and to shake hands with Kakuzu.

"Please Kakuzu-san. Give these to her for us. When the time does come."

Kakuzu brought all of them together for a group hug.

"Good bye my **daughter**, my _**son**_, we will miss you. We love you! Meet us someday in konoha!"

They left after that, and Kakuzu stood by himself in the night.

The thunder clashing and rolling.

Standing ankle deep in the mud.

Lacerations of flesh and regret guilted him and all over his hideous body. Oh these damn stitches!

And the girl, nearly dead in his arms. Whom he loved more than anything.

End Kakuzu's dream

The early morning sun was rising up into the bright blue sky, the golden rays flitting through the leaves, the birds singing, and the clouds lazily moving their fluffy white behinds along!

It was beautiful. SNORE

Kakuzu looked back over his shoulder, to see a sleeping Shiro. How much she'd grown!

Her hair had been down to her waist was now short and cropped up, and black with red and white streaks in it, instead of sparkling white. Her eyes were aqua blue. The kind you see in swimming pools. The ocean but lighter, the color of the sky mixed with water and sparkles. Her smiling face and those bright shining eyes, and the white-ish hair flowing around her body. Made up clad in girl's ninja like sandals, a short purple skirt that reached just above mid-thigh, and adorning fishnet leggings that went down to her mid-calf area. She wore a plain white t shirt, and her headband around her waist as a belty-thingy. She was downright beautiful. A jounnin at age 21. An ANBU captain, and a loved and highly respected being throughout the whole village.

Oh, how things have changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro opened her eyes to see Kakuzu staring at her intently.

"?"

"You should have kept your hair silver Shiro."

-_-"

She looked at him and glared. She poked him in the chest, and pointed to his smile.

"Yes I know, I should have kept smiling, I know I know!"

She smiled herself and rolled out of the/their bed, and walked over to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kakuzu sat up and stretched his arms out to the sides and then up above him, releasing a groan as his muscles stretched after a good long nights sleep. (Kakuzu muscles [drool]).

He stared at the alarm clock resting on their bedside table, whose sharp ringing would begin in less than- 10 seconds!

Kakuzu rushed out of the bed, stepping on Mizu's tail, causing a bloody gash in his leg, sheets to be tangled around feet, and a loud buzzing to go off…

RIGHT INTO HIDAN'S EAR.

^*#($^*(#^)*#&)%O($*&(*&(^%*!

+breakfast+

Pein stood at the head of the breakfast table, looking at all of the members.

"Now my comrades, we have a slight little problem… a man by the name of nazoi matzanakusue has leaked some information about us. I need a team to be sent out to kill him. Ahh… Shiro! Kakuzu! You two shall take Mizu and track down this man, and no Kakuzu, he does not have a bounty on his head."

A muffled 'crap!' was heard behind kakuzu's head cloth.

Shiro smiled from the chair besides him and gently rubbed his back, while he sat under a little emo rainy-cloud.

"As for Hidan, I would like you to go with them."

"WHAT!"

**Well, that's it for 4! The hospital has blocked FanFiction. Boohs! Anywhoos, I'm trying to hack it, but it's just not working! If you are going to review, would you mind private messaging me? It shows up on my email account.**

**Ps, I'm up and walking now!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Shiro? Shiro? Shiro! Shhhiirroooo. Shiro!"

'!'.

I swear, I must have jumped 5 feet when he shook me awake! Jumping out of bed, I went to run for it, thinking he was an intruder or an enemy, when the monster of the bed sheets decided to wrap around my ankles, making me face-plant straight into his [muscular] chest. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and gazed up at Kakuzu.

'?'

Don't give me that questioning look Shiro. You know that we have a mission today!"

'Crap!'

I flung my legs off the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Brushing my teeth, hair and showering (not in that order^-^!) in record time! Slipping on my ninja clothes and cloak, I ran back out of the bathroom and stood in front of Kakuzu. I fake saluted to him.

"Grr… Shiro! Cut it out and let's go! Time is money after all!"

I sighed and trailed behind him, shutting the door and locking it on our way out.

* Hidan's pov*

I was waiting outside for the two of them, when they emerged, all ready to go.

I scowled.

"It's about fucking time you two!"

"Dick head! Were thirty five minutes early! What clock are you watching baka!*"

"Cock sucker! Just grab the cat and the kid and let's go!"

Shiro got a tick mark, and lunged at me. I was able to dodge her attack, but not the unexpected one from the side of me from that oversized kitty cat Mizu.

"Ah! Getitoffme gettitoffofme!"

* Nobody's pov.*

Hidan was running around, with a large panther hanging off of him, while Shiro growled from about ten feet away.

A Venus flytrap head emerged from the ground.

"Kakuzu."

"Hm? Oh, Zetsu. What is it?"

"Leader-sama says that you three need to get a move on. The target is in the land of snow. If you run, you should be able to get there in three days. Here is your mission scroll, good luck! And good bye!" under his breath he mumbled, 'they're gonna need it!' as he merged under the ground again.

Kakuzu took a breath and called out to his companions.

"Shiro! Hidan! Mizu! I have the scroll, and unless you want to take 3 weeks to get there instead of three days, I suggest you get a move on! Mizu, if you will.?"

Shiro snapped her fingers five times, and Mizu jumped off of Hidan and ran over to Kakuzu with Shiro tagging just behind her.

"Ok, here is a piece of his hair that our previous hunters were able to snatch up."

Mizu sniffed the hair for a long time. About 3 hours.

Finally, she stood up, and roared.

Shiro jumped up onto her back, and placed her feet in their holds on her saddle. (Yes, Mizu has a kind of saddle.)

They started off on there long journey to the land of snow.

* Several hours later*…

Hey! C'mon! Can we please take a fucking break now?"

"Ugh, fine!"

They all stopped, and Shiro unhooked Mizu's tack, placing it on a low laying tree branch near her. (Tack is what you call your riding equipment irl [in real life]).

Fiery letters arouse, "maybe we should stop and make camp here for tonight. It is getting darker."

Kakuzu looked up at the sky, and indeed, it was getting darker.

"Hm, well I guess we could stop early, just we have to be up earlier tomorrow!"

Kakuzu sat down at the base of a tree, and closed his eyes. He could hear Hidan mumbling while he assumed Shiro told him to set-up camp and whatnot with those stupid letters of hers.

'_Why does she have to use those damn things? Doesn't she know how much they drain her! But then again, if it weren't for me… she wouldn't have to….'_

*crunch*

Kakuzu looked up, only to see short cropped black spikey hair, and a pale face. Maroon eyes stared down at him, and then closed. She looked so sad, but he couldn't figure out why…

Shiro sat down beside him, and cuddled up to his side, resting her head on his broad shoulders. He looked at her; he could just imagine long white hair, purple skirt, black ninja sandals, and bright teal eyes…

*Shiro's flashback*

I looked down from the tree I had been napping in to see a little boy. He could only have been 8 or 9. Easily 5'2" tall. About my height. Wait… was he crying?

"Hey!"

I jumped down from my perch and landed on my feet next to him.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" he furiously tried to wipe away the tear stained trails on his caramel cheeks. I took in his appearance. Light brown sienna skin, strange, but pretty, red and green eyes. He had thick muscles already! And he had spikey brown-ish hair that went to his shoulder blades. He was cute!

"So… are you going to tell me your name? Or am I just going to have to continue to call you boy, boy?"

He stared at me incredulously, "why do _you_ want to know?"

"Well, I just do!"

I played with a piece of my long white hair, my big blue eyes shining brightly from under my thick black lashes.

"Kakuzu. My names Kakuzu."

"And my name is Shiro. It's nice to meet you Kakuzu!"

We stood and shook hands, "Shiro.. A name that suites you quite well girl!"

* Flashback end, Shiro's pov.*

I could still see the little boy that I had befriended all those years ago. I wonder if he could too…?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day seemed to take forever. Mostly because Hidan was being an ass, that, and Kakuzu wouldn't talk to me! It seemed like he was deep in thought about something, and he was staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

"Ugh! I'm really hungry! Can we stop now fuckers?"

"No Hidan, we cannot. We still have a day till we reach the land of snow. We can't afford to waste any more time!"

Sighing, I kept walking along with Mizu besides me, trying to tune out the racket caused by the other two people.

*several hours later…*

'Why won't he stop staring at me?'

I whirled around and glared at Kakuzu, staring him down.

"What do you want damnit?"

"You need to stop using those letters, they'll exhaust you."

"Why the fuck would you care?"

"Because I swore to protect you Shiro."

"Bullshit! It's your fault that I cannot talk in the first place-!"

*crash!*

My back was smashed up into the front of the tree that was behind me.

Kakuzu's menacing red and green gaze bore into my pale skin, for once, in all of these long years of being together… I had never been so scared of him.

"Damn it Shiro. You listen to me and you listen good. I love you. I have always loved you. When we were kids, when we were loyal to our village, even when you were completely broken! I have loved you. I found you a new body and a jutsu to keep you from aging, so that you didn't bleed out! I care for you." His hand tightened around my neck. "But if I mean that little to you, then well, I hope that you enjoy dying Shiro."

My neck was released, only to have my whole body encased by his threads. I could hear his hands clapping together as he made the handsigns, he then tapped the only piece of me that you could still see, my forehead.

"RELEASE!"

"!"

*Hidan's POV*

The sound made my ears bleed.

I could see her writhing form from under those threads of his. I couldn't understand it! On second he was all like- 'I love you!'- And the next –'imm'a gonna killz you!'-. I'm so fucking damn confused!

The writhing stopped.

Kakuzu withdrew his threads, and a little girl fell to the ground. Wait…

"Shiro!"

I bolted over to the girl, and took her into my own arms, leaning her head back against my chest, and stroking her silver blood-matted hair. Her eyes were still that brilliant shinning aquamarine, but dulling fast, as blood quickly ran down her body, as the slash across her neck deepened.

"Kakuzu! C'mon eh, eh? Help her damnit! Why the fuck would you do that you cocksucker?"

"What's it to you Hidan?"

"She's my sister you dumbass!"

0_o?

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**HANGING from a cliff!**

**And that's why hes called CLIFF HANGER!**

**(watch that old kids show called read between the lions. Yes LIONS. The hospitals cable is fucking out.**


	7. Chapter 7 note

I'M BACK!

The surgery went GREAT, and now I'm still in the ward- will be here 4 a while…

BUT! I can get back on FF! well… some of it. HORRAY 4 MY MAD HACKING SKILLS!

I will be updating on my stories soon, promise!

P.S.

I CAN SEE FROM BOTH EYES NOW! ANYBODY WHO KNOWS AN ORGAN DONER, OR WHEN YOU PUT IT ON YOUR LICENCE… IF YOU DIE AND YOU LET THEM USE UR BODY… I GOT A NEW RETENA!

But… now I have one green eye and one blue eye…

Shelia won't stop calling me a husky dog!

Anyways… thank all of you who have kept up with me so far, and to all of my loyal readers.

Loverofakatsuki, you are one of the greatest friends I could have ever asked for.

Love,

Captianawesome!

Lol.


	8. Chapter 7

0_o

Kakuzu was beyond confused!

"S-sis-ster?"

"Yes dumbfuck!"

"But how! I mean, she was with me growing up, and-"

"Not _that _type of sister you dumbfuck! In my religion!"

Hidan pulled the back of her shirt down from her right shoulder blade. There, imbedded, or _burned_ into her skin, was a small circle with an upside-down triangle.

"When the fuck did _that_ happen?"

"I don't know stupid! Just save her all- fucking- ready!"

*HIDAN* 

Hidan sat back against a tree, the now sewn-up Shiro wrapped in his Akatsuki cloak to keep her warm. She sat in his lap, and he stroked her blood soaked- hair.

"Can I hold her?"

"No! You just tried to kill her dumbass!"

"I was angry! It was a split second thing! I lost control of my temper, ok!"

"No! It is not ok!

*SHIRO*

Where, am I?

_I looked around to see a dimly lit chamber. Torches hung from the walls, and red tapestry's floated around them, setting the room into a fiery gold light. The tiled floor I was standing on was black and gold, with a red Jashin-symbol in the middle of it._

_And I was standing in the middle of that._

**Hello.**

_I whipped my head around to see a thrown. His face was hidden in shadow, but I could tell from his voice that he was a man. His voice was deeper that Kakuzu's!_

Who are you?

**Jashin.**

_So… this was Hidan's god? _

I do not mean to be rude sir, but, why am I here?

**Feel your neck.**

_Feel my neck? I knew better than to argue with him, so I raised my hand, owchh!_

_I pulled my hand away sharply, and saw the fresh red blood never-endingly dripping down my body. So that meant,…_

**Yes child. You are dead.**

_I gazed up at him with tear stained eyes._

But, how!

**Kakuzu. He killed you**_._

No! He couldn't! He wouldn't…

**Well, he did.**

_I fell to my knees inside of the circle and cried. It had been a while since I had cried openly, and I was not ashamed who saw me now sobbing wet tears._

**Shh…**

_I looked up into the shrouded face._

_He kneeled down to my level on one knee, and took my chin in his hand._

**I can free you if you like?**

What?

**I could let you die. Not everybody has an intervention like this. You are right on the edge of life and the afterlife of this world. If you wish it, I could send you back to your world.**

But, aren't my wounds too great? I mean, no disrespect sir, but, won't I just die all over again?

_**HAH!**_

_His laugh boomed off of the dark walls._

**I can fix you of course child!**

_I mulled it over for a few seconds, then looked up at him and nodded. _

Yes I would like that very much.

**Very well then.**

_He stood up and pulled me to my feet _

**I shall send you back to your world now, with a deal.**

Yes…?

**You must become a jashinist. You will serve me, and my highest priest, Hidan. I presume you know him?**

Oh yes sir. I know him….

**Good then. You can learn everything from him. The mark of my symbol will be engraved upon you. Learn to relish your pain, as well as others. You have done well my child. Now return home.**

Yes si- I mean- Jashin-sama_._

_**Good. GO!**_

I felt lightheaded, as if I was falling and spinning. I felt warmth flooding through my dead corpse, and circulation of my recently stopped blood. The stinging in my neck had dulled to a low throbbing, and I opened my eyes.

*KAKUZU*

Our yelling match had stopped when she stirred in Hidan's lap.

"Shiro. Are you ok?"

"She threw me a dirty look, and turned her head away from me, snuggling farther into Hidan's chest.

Rejection and anger filled me. However, this time sorrow tamed my temper and fear bubbled up inside of my stomach.

"Shiro…"

She growled at me. Like, legit _Growled_ at me!

"Clam down Shiro. It's all fine. You're all fine. How do you feel?"

Shiro shrugged, and pointed to Hidan's necklace. "What? What did he ask you?"

She sighed, and shook her head from the side to side. She simply lay her cheek down on Hidan's chest, and fell asleep.

"Hn. Seems she ain't in a talkin' kind of mood."

"You baka. She can't talk!"

"Uhm, yeah. She can! Jashin-sama healed her. Her body is completely perfect."

"That can't be so!"

"Yeah, well it is cocksucker! So go fucking deal with it, ok?"

*SHIRO*

I had wanted to tell Hidan to say thank you to Jashin-sama, but I still couldn't talk! The years without talking had made my throat unaccustomed to it. Hm… that's problematic…!


	9. Chapter 9

Shiro glared at Kakuzu from over Hidan's shoulder.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me like that? Tell me. You can speak now!"

"Just because I can speak now, doesn't mean that I am going to give you the satisfaction of hearing my real true voice after all of these years, bitch."

Did she _REALLY_ just cuss at me? 0_o? And why is she using those damn letters again!

"ahh-"

I was cut-off-just as we neared the hideout's door. She raced inside, and ran Straight for Pein's door!

"Hey! Shiro, NO!"

WHAM*WHAM*WHAM*!

She pounded on the door with all of her might, until it opened, revealing a very confused/ and shocked Pein.

"S-sh-Shiro?"

Shiro started to sob, and hugged herself close to the front of his cloak. She pointed at me, and then looked at him with murder in her eyes.

"He did WHAT NOW?"

She nodded he head rapidly, and then ran back over to Hidan, pointed to his necklace, and then back to herself and her wrapped (still bloody-_-lll ) neck.

Pein nodded subtly, and called for Konan.

"Konan, would you please take Shiro and Hidan to help her out of those filthy clothes?"

"HIDAN! But Pein…!

"NO! Don't worry Konan-chan! She's like a sister to me now, in my religion. She's not like That to me! Nah. She's not like that at all now!"

"You Sure?..."

"Yeah, I promise."

'Alright… but Pein?- what about Kakuzu?"

"Leave him. I need to talk to him. Just please, go and help our little Shiro now, will you guys?"

"Yeah sure Pein-sama." "yeah sure ya' bitch!"

**Guess who said which comment. XP**

Later

"Pein… my temper got the best of me! I don't know what to do…. I can't stand to have her mad at me, can I?"

"Well, I don't know Kakuzu-san. It's up to her now whether she will return to you or not! You'd better hurry though! I sense that somebody else-in this base May just have their eye on her…"


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM BACK!**

Shiro came out of the bathroom with Konan. Wrapped in a fresh white towel. And her neck completely healed.

"Hidan?"

"Hmm?"

Konan looked at Shiro.

"We have a little bit of a problem here… Shiro still can't talk."

"What chew mean '_she still can't talk'_? She's fixed now, right?"

Shiro moved forwards and motioned with her hands, summoning forth her magic fiery letters.

'I haven't talked in so long that I have forgotten how to.'

She sighed and slumped her head.

Dinner time rolled by, and Hidan escorted Shiro down the halls, to the dining room, Konan at their side.

As he reached the door, she stopped his hand with her own small one as he made to open the door.

"What is it?"

'I don't want to go in there like this! Kakuzu will blow his capillaries!*'

Hidan smiled at the shivering girl next to him, and patted her soft hair comfortingly.

"It will be alright. I'm right here beside you. Ok? It's all good."

He pushed open the door and walked inside to her right.

The whole room went silent.

There she stood.

Teal eyes blazing with a newly re-kindled fire,

White hair in a clip (like Ankos ;))

Her Akatsuki cloak open to her stomach, where her slashed out head-band was loosely tied.

**THUNK**

Kakuzu awoke with a start!

Where was he? Looking at his surroundings, he frowned.

'_How did I get back to my own bedroom?_'

"Oh! Finally, you are awake Kakuzu."

Said man looked over towards the door behind him to see leader-sama standing there.

"We wondered when you would join us again!"

He straightened up from his slumping position against the doors frame, and walked quietly over to Kakuzu. Standing at the foot of the bed, he looked down at the older man with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"There are now many times that I have seen you lose control of your emotions. Whether mad, happy or even sad. But passing out at the dinner table? Ha! That's got to be a new one"

Kakuzu looked at his own feet lying on the bed.

"I had a daydream-"

"It was not a daydream Kakuzu. That was Shiro. Exactly as she used to look."

He turned his back and walked back towards the door, stopping when he reached it.

"You should thank Jashin-sama for this Kakuzu. He has saved her."

He looked back at him.

"From the exact fate that you yourself said you would…and then caused."

And with that, Pein fled the room, leaving a lonely stitched man alone with his thoughts, in the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shiro mouthing words**

_Thinking _

Fire letters

Shiro walker down the halls of the Akatsuki lair alone. She was lonely. She didn't want to talk to Hidan or the other members, and she was certainly _not _in the mood to face _Kakuzu_! The fainting incident in the dining room had been awkward enough…XP

She rounded a corner, and was thrown back into the wall, a gloved hand at her throat.

"Make a sound, and I promise your death will _not_ be swift."

She stared IN shock at the orange-masked man before her, holding her a good 3 feet off the ground with one hand. His Akatsuki cloak floating around him.

'_**Tobi!**__'_ she mouthed.

He chuckled at her "Hmm, yes. Tobi is but a mere vessel for me. You are now speaking to Madara."

Her eyes widened.

'**Madara! So, Tobi was just a farce? But how, when…?'**

"Tsk, I have always been like this child! You must admit, my façade is flawless!"

She frowned. She turned her head (as much as she could…) away from him.

"Aw now, don't be like that! And after I had a present for you!"

She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Well then. Let's go have a look, shall we?" he lowered her from the wall, and before she could run, she was pressed against his chest, bound there by his arm. His other hand making strange handsigns…

_His chest is so strange. He's wearing armor under all of this!_

Suddenly they were spinning in and out of light and darkness. When they stopped, Shiro felt as though she would be sick!

_But I can't let him know that. Anything could be used against me now. Just how strong is this guy?_

She shoved herself out of his grip and rubbed her throat. She wondered how badly it would be bruised. He had a firm grip!

He walked to the other side of the room, his back to her.

"Please, sit."

She sat against the chair that he had motioned to.

He suddenly rounded on her, red shining through his orange masks eyehole.

She quickly adverted her eyes to the floor.

"Oh come now~!" he said in a sly voice.

He walked up to her, and took her chin in a strong grip, lifting her face up to him.

She reached up to slap him… or would have if she could move her arms at all. She was in a restraining jutsu!

As if reading her mind, he said, "Ah ah ahh! I wouldn't try to struggle too much if I were you! Those bindings will just get tighter and tighter un till you just," he made a popping sound.," pop!"

She glared up at him. '_What a creep!'_

'What do you want from me?'

"Ah, those fiery letters… they are made with your special magic, are they not?" he grabbed her shoulders. "That is what I want Shiro! Your power…it is amazing! And I want it…."

He slowly raised one hand up to his mask, as the left cupped her cheek.

She simply gazed at his now uncovered mouth, and started to shiver, once she saw it coming closer… was he going to kiss her? What the fuck was going on?

"Tobi! Have you seen Shiro, un?"

_Yes! Thank you Deidara!_

"Don't think that this is the end my sweet. You have not seen the last of me. Remember… you. Are. **Mine**!" he hissed in to her ear, and then so fast that you would miss it if you blinked, his mask was back down on his lips.

He skipped over to open up the door, seeing a very pissed of blond artist.

"Deidara-sempai!"

Shiro felt weak as the evil jutsu left her.

With wobbly legs, she left the room, and made her way to her own door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes! I am back!**

_**Ah**_**-hem! **_**WE**_** are back!**

**Oh yeah..hehehe.. **_**We**_** are back…**

**SO! CaptianAwesome and Shelia are back!**

**The only reminders of the accident are my (Shelia's) car, the scars, and my eyes. Half blue and part-ish green! **

**p.s. getting eye surgery sucks balls!**

Shiro flopped down on her bed. After the whole Kakuzu incident (murder -_-) she had requested a new room all by herself from leader. He had excepted. But now… she was kind of hoping that somebody would just hang around.

_What the hell was all of that about?_

***knock knock***

"It's me, Sasori."

Shiro snapped her fingers, and the door opened, revealing a Sasori.

She smiled and sat up.

'_Hello Sasori. How are you, and do what do I owe this visit?'_

Sasori smirked and waved his hand through the letters, making them disappear.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Brat told me that you were in Tobi's room, and looked a bit shaken up. What was wrong?"

Shiro sighed.

_If to-, __Madara__, was that strong without even trying (probably), then he could surely kill all of my friends if I told. And it appears that he does not want his secret out yet, or he wouldn't change back into normal (figuratively speaking…) Tobi when Deidara had walked in._

She thought.

"_Nothing, he was just pestering me to play a game with him or some stupid shit like that. I couldn't really get what he was saying, he was talking too fast! Probably had some sugar…"_

Sasori smirked, and lay a hand on her cheek.

"Just remember that you can always talk to me, ok?"

_Hell no I can not_

'_Yes. Of course.'_

"Ok. Good night little Shiro"

"_Good night Sasori no Danna!"_

He smiled, and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She remembered when she and Kakuzu had first come into the Akatsuki, her and Sasori had become fast friends almost instantly. She kept having to remind Kakuzu that they were only friends. Even Sasori knew that! She was Kakuzu's girl. And that was that! Besides, she was more like a little sister to him anyways…

**Flashback.**

_Sasori!_

"_Ugh, what now!"_

"_Have you seen Shiro?"_

"_Yeah, matter of fact I have. You introduced us three months ago."_

"_Grr.. that's not what I meant!"_

"_Hmn."_

"_Oh great. Now you sound like Itatchi."_

"_Yes, perhaps I should make a weasel puppet next, hmm?"_

"_Oh fine. Whatever Sasori! But if you see her AGAIN TODAY, please tell her to come and see me. I really need to talk to her…"_

_Kakuzu left Sasori's puppet making-studio, and one Shiro popped up from under a pile of discarded wooden limbs._

"_?"_

"_Yes, he is gone."_

_Shiro jumped up and sat on his workbench, crossleged, to watch him work._

"_What _did_ you do this time anyways?"_

'_**Forged a fake lottery ticket for 10,000,000,000,000. Yen."**_

"_Wow. You are in deep shit girl!"_

'_**hehehe…'**_

**End Flashback**

Shiro lay on her side reminiscing, when-

"Well well, that was a nice little visit, now wasn't it?"

She whipped around, only to be pinned down on her back by Madara. All she could see in the darkness was his lips. Why were they so close to hers?...

"You were smart to play dumb Shiro. You know that I could slay them all down, don't you?"

She simply nodded her head.

"Hmhmhm… now, what to do with you, eh? I've got you right where I, _really_, want you."

He leaned down and-!

**MUAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Review if you wants more ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Madara!"

Madara was suddenly yanked off of Shiro, and thrown across the room.

"What the hell! You know that she is one of mine, so why do you do this?"

Madara stood and dusted himself off.

"You know why Pein! She possesses magic that no others do!"

"Leave her alone Madara!"

And with that, Pein took Shiro by the arm, and marched her from the room.

"I never want you near him again, understand? He is dangerous Shiro! He does not have the kindest intentions for you."

He lead her to Kakuzu's room, and shoved her threw the door.

She resisted, but he kept her in there.

"You will do as I say. Both of you!" he pointed to both her and Kakuzu in turn. "Kakuzu, you keep an eye on her, Shiro, you stay with him at all costs, and don't leave his sight! I want you safe! Ok?"

He did not give them time to respond, as he stormed out of the door, slamming it behind him loudly.

Kakuzu and Shiro looked at each other.

One part of her wanted to run up and hug him. The other part wanted to murder him…

"Shiro…"

Shiro stared at him.

"Deidara told me what really happened with Tobi -!"

Shiro launched herself into his arms, knocking him backwards onto their bed, sobbing mutely (-_-) into his chest.

He lay there for a moment in true shock, and then embraced her back, like he had so many times back in their home village.

"It's ok Shiro. Shhhh~ it's ok now. I'm here. Kuzu's here."

She continued to sob into his chest, so he gently lifted her off of the edge of the bed, to lay her on it the right way up. He sat down beside her, and looked at the girl weeping into the pillows.

Standing up to leave, he felt a small, but strong hand pull at his shirt side.

"Plea-se. d-do-don't leav-e me?"

The fiery letters were scrambled a bit. She was obviously shaken up quite a bit if her magic was that weak! But then again, that was probably a(nother) traumatic experience for her.

Removing his shirt and his socks and shoes, he crawled into bed with her, holding her to him, petting her soft silvery-white hair. The ordeals of the day near forgotten, just content in lying in each other's arms.

_I finally have her back! And I will __**never **__let her go again! __**Not for ANYTHING**__! _

**Hey you guys and dolls!**

**I know this was a short chappie, but I have to get my tonsils removed very soon! **

**Either way, I will try and make the next chappie longer, k?**

**Love yall, Captain. **


End file.
